Characters
Main Characters Lucas "Luke" Faze Cyanide/Raven 16-year-old that walks to Maples High. He's rescued by one of the Prism Light Shards when the robber's shot him in head. It happens in school when Morris is kidnapping something called Prism, when he kills Luke Prism activates and gives Luke, Daniel, Maxine and Chris superhuman powers, then Prism disappears in white bright as well as Morris. That also causes some Light Shards went into other people in Maple Creek. He is cyanide able to manipulate physics and psychic a little by the name of Cyanide. Later after death of his brother he takes his light shard and becomes a mysterious Raven who in his later life after repairing Prism travels back throughout time and space to help his younger self and friends face the evil a little bit- that causes a little amnesia to Cyanide. When he's traveling in space and time he comes to younger self like River Song to Doctor, the younger himself is the older himself from futures he meats- so the oldest Raven is shown in Missing Door when he and his mysterious research crew is about finish their research on the Prism. Episode later there's younger Raven that accidentally loses his pet Fluffert and by another accident it splits into two beasts- the Shadow one capable to go into psychics, dreams, minds and nightmares of anyone in radius of few kilometers and the Light one capable to shatter every Light Shard being including itself, Luke and everyone else. Eventually in The YingYang Monster light one is captured successfully but shadow one escapes and is capture in further episodes. Eventually in last episode when's Prism finally fixed Luke manages to sacrifice himself to resurrect Chris and Daniel and bit of others that died, eventually he ends up alive two and decides to start travel in space and time in research of information on Prism. At some point Raven meets his 5-year-old self and tells him one they, he and his friend will be great people. The end of his story is shown at the very end of first episode, where Morris the man that killed Luke is aiming Luke's with some kind of high tech gun. Raven's bruised and dying and also there's Fluffert dead by his left leg and paralyzed woman by his right and there's also sitting near the tree with broken doors that smokes coming from inside, man holding someone's body (it's Chris holding body of Daniel). It's a middle of Maple Creek forest. Raven's with his last breath says "Shot it, I took first two, then third's won't be problem"- as the Morris/mysterious man with high-tech gun charges says "Third's time a charm" he fires and everybody of five of those people break down like crystals and then explosion causes white screen leading to main story. Luke's psychology after loss of his closest ones: after loss of his brother he is in deep grief and mourning until he speaks with Maya, after loss of his best friend he gets angry and tries to get revange on Morris and his Russian Research Unit, after loss of his girlfriend he decides to stay calm as he believes he will rescue all three of his friends and decides to go back to his family for Christmas. Raven as Highest Trinity Luke since S01E08 begins possessing of three different Light Shards- Blue, Red and Black. That causes him to kind of split of personalities a little bit. Blue- realistic, nice and heroic, Red- crazy, funny and optimistic and Black- mysterious, dark and pesimistic. It also indentifies three different persons- Blue one can be first person that viewer can impersonate with, Red is this second person that talks to viewer, breaks fourth wall etc. and Black is this omniscient narrator that knows everything he has to know. Later he becomes Quadranity and Pentanity and Duality respectivelly as White and Pink joins his persona and also later he hold only Blue and Black. (Nihility, Unity, Duality, Trinity, Quadranity, Pentanity, Hexanity, Decanity) 'His timeline' *Becoming Cyanide - S01E01 (6th IX 2019) *Death of Cyanide - S01E08 *Becoming Raven - S03E02 *First Raven's Adventures - S02E08 *Raven's Next Grief - S02E08 *Becoming White Raven - S02E08 *Building a DPV - S02E08-S03E04 *Lost of Maxine and Werefluff - S03E04 *He's told by scientist he can travel in time backwards but he can't change things and prevent them from happening as it could cause paradoxes and shit, so he decides to travel back in time and visit his friends and himself when they were younger. (25th XII 2019) - S03E04 *Returns home for Christmas - S03E04 (26th XII 2019) *Starting a Data Log #01 - beggining of S03E05 (out of time) *Visiting Cyanide and his friends for the first time "Oh good it really worked out, huh? Sooo youn... Cyanide, how's my first impression?" - S01E08 *Helping Maxine and Chris on their mission - S01E07 *Helping Chris traveling in time and space - S01E06 *Kidnapping the Light Shattered beasts that were halves of shattered Werefluff from Malfacility and thanking to Vincent - S01E04 *Making deal with Daniel that if Daniel successfully convince his brother to take Vincent's offer, Raven will help Daniel at everything including home duties and homework. Their Last line "I guess that will be all. - Yeah thanks Rave! - But I got a question, Can I hug you bro?" and line of Daniel "Woah bro, your heart beats loud as fuck! - It is? My heart hasn't been beating for a year." - S01E02 *Prism Shards on the deck of DPV start rave and some of them are thrown out to Maple High on 13 IX 2019. Luke has to visit this place one more time to catch them. But they are causing anomalies and some reality-fracturing monsters are spawned of them - S01E01 *Visiting Luke in park on vacation 2019 and telling him to start the diary - S01E01 *Beginning of new chapter in his life, he begins he's lone journey to find Prism Base. At this time he possess blue, red, black, white, pink Light Shards - S03E05 (early 27th XII 2019) *Travelling across time, space, metaphysicall dimensions and Prism Realm - S03E05 - S03E08 (out of time) *Fixing Prism and resurrecting his friends - S03E08 (late 27th XII 2019- same evening ours as the Johnny makes his big enternace in New York's Times Square) *Cyan Raven birth (as now he possess only Blue and Black Light Shards, cuz Principle Johnson gave his one back to Luke) - S03E08 (midnight of 27th to 28th December) *Telling the truth (with Daniel) to his parrents "So what wanted you to say us darlings? - *Daniel begins with* - I'm gay and I freakin love Christopher Oak! *That Luke says* On Friday, 6th September last year, the bad man tried to kill Daniel and me, but weird mythical object caused I survived and with some other people from our town we've got super power. Just like this *he shows he's Cyan Raven form*" parents are in shock and Dad asks "Danny, yar gay?!" - SPECIAL (28th December) *Fighting Moris back in Maple Creek alongside with Johnny (29th December) *Founding of BrotherHoods (night from 29th to 30th December) *Battle between BrotherHoods and Morris (30th (technically 29th) to 31st December) *Final Death of Raven - SPECIAL/beginning scene of S01E01 (final seconds countdown to 2020) *Final fate of Luke - Last scene of SPECIAL This timeline is written down by Raven himself as the diary, shown in special episode. It first to be seen in S01E01 on the first Luke's scene when he sits in class and writes down Entry #8. 'Luke's Diary' He starts his diary on summer 2019 (two weeks before friday accident) after he was told to do that by Raven disguised as random stranger that sat down with him on bench in park. (S03E01) Entries are about different stories from his life, like: *Entry #1 - His best vacations so far - S03E01 *Entry #2 - His complain about first week of school *Entry #3 and #4 - PILOT/S01E01 He's awesome powers and resurrection. He's first adventure with monsters at High School *Entries #5 to #18 - SEASON 1 *Entry #19 - Lost of his brother - S03E02 *Entries #19 to #46 - SEASON 2 *Entry #47 - Work on DPV with Maxine - S03E03 *Entry #48 - Finally finished DPV - S03E04 *Entry #49 - Lost of his girlfriend and pet - ending of S03E04 (after this entry, he backs through pages and reads that he's already lost also his brother and best friend, he begins to cry and throws diary to corner of DPV main room, holding Maxine's Light Shard he goes back to home for Christmas) *Entry #50 - BrotherHood reunion - SPECIAL (at beginning of episode he takes journal back from the corner and writes that he successfully resurrected he's friends) Maxine "Max" Winters Haquinn When Chris dies and Raven takes his Light Shard to became White Raven, he gives Maxine Billy's Light Shard when it comes to fight against the Morris. One of better lines (S01E01, in Maple High library, while studying) Luke: One day I'll be psychologist I guess. Chris: Well I will change the world I guess. Daniel: No doubt about this, cutie. Maxine: Me, one day, I'll hack into every single government, institution, firm, conglomerate and data storaging unit in the world, get all those data and I'll do my own brand and that will make better tomorrow. Worldwide... Everyone's watchin' with defuq on their faces Maxine: Yeah, but sure yar plans are great too. Christopher "Chris" Oak The Ghost At some point he obtains two Light Shards that let him travel throughout time and space but after messing around with him and letting him meet The Shadow Ghost- Chris from another timeline he decides to put them back to artifacts that find those two Light Shards from. Daniel Faze Awesoman He comes out with name "Hoods" while talking with his brother "Brotherhood of Hoods, you get it? - Jizz, pls stop bro - One hood for all, all hoods for one - Yar sick man, fuckin stop - Yomamma sick - My mamma's yomamma you fukin faggot" In S01E02 when Maxine and Chris made their costumes and called themselves Haquinn and Ghost he went up in costume of Deadpool, that Luke told him to change so he changed up it a little bit and called himself Awesoman. Side Characters Fluffy Names: 1st Stage Fluffy Hop, 2nd Stage Fluffert, 3rd Stage Werefluff, Light Half of 3rd Stage Form Light Fox, Shadow Half of 3rd Stage Form Shadow Fox. It's one of Prism's Light Shards, it's Luke's pet all along, he's Pokémon alike creature that can evolve. When Luke found it, it was a little rabbit alike fluffy ball with feet, later it evolved into cute little foxy alike cutie and then it evolved into tamable, smart and loyal best that in Luke's future accidentally splits into two beasts and ends up facing the younger Luke. All five forms of it has plam on left ear- three stage forms: Bunny Fluffyball, Fluffyfox and Werefluffwolf has dark grey one as they are all white. Halves of the Werefluffwolf has a bit other, as the Shadow one has white stain and the Light one has pitch black stain. Also all four forms except the Light half of Werefluffwolf seem to be male while this Light one seems to be female. In S03E04 Werefluff is shattered into to halves by Morris and his experimental weapon and sent to time period around S01E03. Jest nawiązaniem do Pokémonów, jak sam zauważa Chris w ostatnim odcinku sezonu pierwszego i wraz z jego pierwszą ewolucją jego imię zostaje zmienione, gdyż przygarnia go Luke, po stracie Daniela. Originally his was meant to be Chris pet, but it wouldn't make sense to beginning of being Raven's pet after Daniel's death. Vincent Malford Ain't evil enemy after all, he has his research facility, that later he's co-working with Raven and Maxine. His priority is the good of his son. William "Billy" Malford Jr. He's spoiled Vincent's child. He works to his dad and tries getting along with Four Hoods. Thomas Scray He's right hand of Vincent, he's debut in S01E02 and he's apparent death is in S01E13- where he's hit by one of savage Light Shards from chamber after the Vincent fires him from insubordination- he warns Vincent about danger but he ain't listen (cliché). In season two he turns out to be really creepy, immortal Light Shard possessor that makes witch out of Maxine's older sis. Hans Morris The triple killer of Luke, he first shot him at the beginning of the Luke's adventure in his high school in presence of his friends. Second time he shots Luke in episode execution day in chamber that Prism's found from the order of Malford that it turns out to be his boss, when he does Luke's taking Light Shards from Maxine, Chris, dead Daniel, Billy and Malford he fractures whole fabric of reality and regenerates into Raven, then Light Shards back to their possesors to and except Daniel's one that stays with Luke. Third time Morris shots Luke is in very beginning of S01E01 using high-tech gun. In S01E08 it turns out that Prism just thrown him in time so from S01E01 he just went to time of S01E08. ("This fucking thing is probably broken, you have to know. It just thrown me towards in time like, few fucking months towards! Ya'll pay for that also.") After S03E04 he possesses Orange and Purple Light Shard and bunch of Wild ones. He appears again in S03E08.] His appearance - like Warga from Young Multikulti z Dupy 'His timeline:' *S01E01 (6th IX 2019) - He's contacting with Scray. He shots Luke to death, or rather birth of Cyanide and Hoods and he is sent forward in time by prism from 6th IX 2019 to 3th X 2019 (twenty six days later). *S01E07 (3th X 2019) - only voice "Scray, I want to meet with you and Malford. In this fucking High School. Tomorrow! Better if you got some more cash for me!" *S01E08 (4th X 2019) - he's killing Daniel, almost killing Scray, destroys Prism and has gone with Prism Shards. *S02E07 - he's hunting Wild Light Shards and Billy. He's killed Martha and Chris and been about to kill Vincent and Billy. *S02E08 - he's escaping from raging out Raven finally he steals Prism Shards from Malfacility and escapes somewhere. *S03E04 (25th XII 2019) - he's back and wants to kill Raven, he fails, loses all Light Shards and Prism Shards and has been jailed. *S03E05 (27th XII 2019) - he's gone from jail according to Vincent and he secretly hides on the deck of DPV. It's explained later that he was there to finally steal Prism. *S03E08 (27th XII 2019) - he returns once again at the final scene as he uses DPV to get into tunnel at regeneration scene and he steals Prism after regeneration of Daniel, Chris, Max, Martha and Anthony. *SPECIAL (28th to 30th XII 2019) - he manipulates and uses government to take down Maple High. Victims of him He's the purest evil in show (second one is Scray). He killed: *Luke (S01E01), *Daniel/Awesoman (S01E08), *Cyanide (S01E08), *Martha (S02E07), *Chris (S02E07), *Smoker (off-screen S02E08), *Mirror Witch (off-screen S02E08), *The Cultist and Elementards (off-screen S02E08), *Maxine (S03E04), *Werefluff (shattered apart exactly, S03E04), *Billy, Johhny and Daniel (SPECIAL) and Luke (SPECIAL; in one of alternate endings even twice). Yeah he killed Luke a tons of times. He also was hunting Malfords (Billy and Vincent) in S02E08. He got in possession of Martha's Light Shard as some wild ones also. Martha Fritz He live in small village next to Maple Creek, that's called Caplest. Johnny "Jo" Friz The kiddo with chair. He is seen in cameos throughout every single episode of two seasons. He travels from Maple Creek, Canada to New York. He has one of minor roles in S03E01 and S03E02. In first one there's his past shown and in second one there's a little bit of his story told as he stays somewhere in Mineapolis. After this stand he's fighting and stuff getting new clothes, new chair and continues walk to New York. He's also shown for a little bit in S02E07 as his mother dies, he feels it and there's tear coming from his eye. But he doesn't go back to Maple Creek, as he know Luke will get things done right and resurrect her eventually. In S03E04 he spends X-Mas in New York with his friend. His journey timeline and stops *Mid September - leaving Canada, entering USA (S01E04) *Later September - Fargo (S01E08) *October - adventure in Mineapolis (S03E02) *Late October/Halloween - Chicago (S02E03) *November - Cleveland (S02E07) *Late November - Pensylwania (S02E08) *24th December - he finally arrives to NY (S03E03) *25th to 27th December - X-Mas with friends in NY (S03E04) *28th December - he takes attention of people as truck's thrown up when its about to collide with him sitting on a chair on the middle of road. Then he's taken by Governors to Area 51. Just as he planned to get some chrono-devices and things that will be useful to his fight with Morris. (SPECIAL) *29th December - he goes back to Maple Creek with Morris and stands side by side with Luke/Cyan Raven in first amazing showdown of this episode. (SPECIAL) *29th December, bit later - he goes back to his mother and gets from her, her Light Shard. (SPECIAL) *30th December - he joins the BrotherHood as the Omnicron. (SPECIAL) Episodical Characters William Malford Sr. Deceased grandpa of Billy Billionaire. The Cultist Jonah Scott, the elder priest of chapel in Maple Creek's neighbour village- Caspalville. He got in possession of one of wild Light Shards (dark yellow one) and became cultist that summoned three elementards. Elementards There's three of them- the one of Waters and Skies, the one of Fire and Stones and the on of Forests and Savage. Principle Anthony Johnson One of closer people of Luke, probably only teacher at Maple High that doesn't like Billy and can properly treat his behaviors. He is murdered by Crystal Beast in S01E01. He is really official man, doesn't really apriciate teenage speech and wears black suit. Joanna "Ann" Malik Maxine's friend and Dom's twin sister. Dominica "Dom" Malik Ann's twin sister, Billy's girlfriend. Marya Morris-Aaranov She is Russian agent. She had been orphan before Diana found her and raised her. She's right hand of Diana and Hans' wife. She's also mother of two twin brothers. She's accidentally killed by Luke in "Between and Dark", that makes Morris furious and causes that he either kills or seriously injures BrotherHoods. Appearnaces *''Raven Light'' - Raven is gathering truth about Diana and he finds some information about her, her name's displayed on screen only *''Entry #19'' - She appears and fights with Chris *''Between Light and Dark'' - She appears with her sons and mother/boss at Maple Creek. Mark Morris-Aaranov One of two sons of Hans and Marya. He wears black clothes and has white hair. He fights against BrotherHoods until Luke accidentally kills his mother than he sees the truth and wants to stop dad, but his brother Wade sees bad on side of BrotherHoods not their dad and decides to leave. Luke wants to go with Mark, but Mark decides to go alone and talk with brother that wants to be alone. Eventually both Mark and Wade returns and joins BrotherHoods. Appearnaces *''Raven Light'' - Raven is gathering truth about Diana and he finds some information about him, his name's displayed on screen only *''Between Light and Dark'' - He appears in Maple Creek. Wade Morris-Aaranov One of two sons of Hans and Marya. He wears white clothes and has black hair. He fights against BrotherHoods until he sees that Morris went crazy so he betrays his parents and with brother joins BrotherHoods. Appearnaces *''Raven Light'' - Raven is gathering truth about Diana and he finds some information about him, his name's displayed on screen only *''Between Light and Dark'' - He appears in Maple Creek. Diana Fiminova CEO of Russian Research Unit. She found and raised Marya- her current right hand. Appearnaces *''Raven Light'' - Raven is gathering truth about Diana and he finds some information about her, her name's displayed on screen only *''Entry #19'' - She has been mentioned by Marya. *''Between Light and Dark'' - She finally makes her appearance and fights with Vincent.